Ant man ( pitch perfect edition)
by theflashladbabyfanfictonwriter
Summary: Beca mitchell a released burglar is recruited by hank beale to become the next ant man and take down Darren cross and steal yellow Jacket from him and stop him she agrees because she wants to be the person her little girl sees in her
1. characters

Beca mitchell - Scott lang/Ant man

Hank beale - hank pym

Chloe beale-hope van dyne

Janet beale- janet Van dyne

Fat amy- Luis

Emily mitchell -cassie lang

Aubrey Posen - Paxton

Jesse- Maggie

Lilly- dave


	2. the tip

**1989**

Hank Beale finds out shield has been trying to recreate the Pym particles and has a word with the founder of shield Howard stark hank you were supposed to be in Moscow Howard stark says to hank beale I took a little detour through your defence lab hank says to Howard is that what I think it is Peggy Carter says to Howard is it what you think is a poor attempt to replicate my work

Even for this group that takes nerve hank says to Peggy and Howard and Mitchell Carson you were instructed to go to Russia and may I remind you you're a soldier Mitchell Carson says to hank

I'm a scientist hank says to Mitchell then act like one the Pym particle is revolutionary science let us put it to good use don't let your mistakes determine the future Howard says to hank

As long as I'm alive that formula will never get out hank says to Howard I only you protected Janet with such ferocity Mitchell says to hank

hank gets angry at Mitchell as smashes his face against the desk you mention my wife again and I'll show you ferocity and Howard I resign hank says to Mitchell after hank leaves I can't believe you let him walk out the door Mitchell says to Howard he just kicked you butt full size do you want to know what it's like when you can't see him coming I've known hank beale a long time he is no security risk unless we make him one

**2015**

Today beca Mitchell is being released from prison and her friend fat Amy is picking her up Shawshank Amy says to beca as she picks up her in a van so beca I've got a job for you it's the perfect job for beca Mitchell Mark Amy says to beca no Amy I've got a daughter to care of I missed 3 years of her life I'm going straight beca says to Amy you know there isn't much employment for ex-cons Amy says to beca I've got a masters degree in engineering I'll be fine can I borrow you van later it's Emily,s birthday today Beca says to amy sure Bec Amy says to beca later beca gets a job at Baskin Robbins But they find out she was an ex-con so she is fired she heads to her daughter,s birthday party meanwhile hank beale arrives at his company beale industries hey hank Chloe beale says to hank Morning Chloe and would it kill you to call me dad hank says to Chloe Mr cross we'll be so pleased you that you could find the time to join us today Chloe says to hank more like thrilled Darren cross says to hank I was surprised to receive any kind of invitation from you, Darren, what's the occasion hank says to Darren you'll see show him Chloe Darren says to hank and Chloe we're ready for you Chloe says to hank, ouch some old wounds never heal Darren says to hank good to see you dr beale how's retirement Mitchell Carson says to hank how's your face hank says to Mitchell as hank heads into the futures lab and finds out that Darren cross is trying to replicate his shrinking tech after the meeting hank talks to Chloe how close is he at this hank says to Chloe he still can't shrink a live subject just give me the suit so I can finish this Chloe says to hank it's too dangerous hank says to Chloe I have Darren,s complete trust we are running out of time Chloe says to hank not necessarily I found a guy hank says to Chloe who Chloe says to hank later Beca arrives at her daughter's birthday party mama Emily mitchell says to beca hey peanut sorry I'm late I didn't no what time the party was beca says to Emily as she hugs her it was on the invitation Emily says to beca he didn't get a invitation but he came anyway Aubrey Posen says to Emily I'm gonna tell daddy you're here Emily says to beca as she goes to tell her dad I know Aubrey I haven't paid child support but I wasn't going to miss my daughter,s birthday and it's coming its just hard to get a job when you have a record beca says to Aubrey i'm sure you'll figure something out but now you've got to leave Aubrey says to beca daddy is so happy your here he choked on his drink Emily says to beca hey peanut i got you something beca says to Emily can i open it now Emily says to beca sure it's your birthday beca got her daughter Emily a teddy bear with little headphones on its head I love it mummy thank you I'm gonna show it to my friends Emily says to beca as she heads to show her friend beca you can't just show up here Jesse says to beca I know Jesse but all I'm asking for is five minutes with Emily could you grant me that please. I've gone straight I've missed so much of her life what do I need to do to see her again beca says to Jesse get a job pay child support get an apartment then we'll talk about visitation and 5 minutes with Emily right now is fair but after that, you have to go ok Jesse says to beca thank you so much beca says to Jesse as she hugs him ok go talk to her beca goes to talk to her daughter hey kid I've got to go in five minutes but I'll be back one after I get everything sorted out beca, says to Emily ok Emily says to beca how is school Emily beca says to great I'm learning to do a cartwheel Emily says to beca that s amazing peanut beca says to Emily Alright beca time to go Jesse says to beca can Emily go out so she can wave goodbye to me beca says to Jesse ok Jesse says to beca Aubrey takes Emily out as beca drives away and plays the silly horn and Emily waves goodbye later beca arrives at her apartment with her friend fat Amy as she asks her about the tip on the heist beca finds it will 377 days till she see Emily again Great so I was at a wine tasting with my cousin Ernesto which was mainly reds, girl but there was a rose that saved the day it was delightful he tells about this Emma with both used to date he tells me that she's working as a housekeeper now right? And she's dating this dude, Carlos, who's a shot called from across the bay, and tells him about the dude that she's cleaning for that he's like this big shot CEO that is all retired but still has loads of money and so Carlos and Ernesto are on the same softball team and they get to talking and Carlos says yo man this guy has got a huge safe just sitting there in the basement chilling, of course, Ernesto comes to me because he knows I got mad thieving skills, of course, I ask him did Emily tell Carlos to tell you to get to me what kind of safe it was no All she said is that it's super legit and whatever's in it it's gotta be good Amy says to beca what beca says to amy old man have safe Stacie says to beca and he's gone for a week Amy says to beca All right there's an old man he's got a safe and he's gone for a week let's just work with that beca says to Amy you know what I'm saying Amy says to beca Amy goes to get the equipment for the heist Lilly goes to upgrade the van for the heist Stacie goes to get the disguises they get everything ready for the heist

To be continued


End file.
